


Who?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hmm Hmm Hmmmmmm





	Who?

"Where am I?"  Lance stumbled out of the rubble. A wave of nausea passed over her. All she could think of was her lion.  _Why would I need a lion?_   The blue metal paw was sticking out from the rubble.   _Must have crash landed._ She sighed.  Her was cloudy, but all she knew for sure was she needed the lion.   _But why?_ So she did the only thing that made sense at the moment.  Lance picked up the first rock.

* * *

The remaining team was shocked.  They had tried using the transponder, but to no avail.  The blue paladin had disappeared.  Even his tracker was out.  Where was he?  Allura broke the silence, "I know we all want to find Lance, but he could be anywhere.  Zarkon is still out there and we need to move on.  Lance will find his way back to us.  I know it."  No one moved.  They hadn't ever lost a member of their team before.

Everyone had wandered out of the room eventually.  Shiro and Pidge to their rooms.  Hunk to the kitchen.  Keith to the training deck.  They all had their stress relievers, but training wasn't working like it normally did for Keith.  There was a knot in his stomach that refused to fade away.  Finally hunger got the best of him and Keith  jogged down the hall for some nightly goo.

The castle was quiet without Lance.  That must be why the small sob from the kitchen made him jump.  As he turned the corner slowly, he saw Hunk's quivering back.  Head in hands, and small sniffles escaping every once in awhile.  Keith unknowingly had already begun walking over to Hunk.  "Hunk?"

Hunk was hugging him.  Keith hadn't even seen the large man move and then he was hugging him.

 

> "He's-He's gone." 
> 
> "I know."

It was a slight shock to have this normally, happy friend collapsed from grief upon him, but Keith didn't know what else to do.  Lance had been Hunk's best friend for years.  They had been close.  Keith stiffened as he realised that he had used past tense.

 _Lance is gone._  The lovable sharpshooter may never be seen again.  Sharp pain hit Keith in the chest.

A single tear fell down the pale face.  In the dark, all anyone could see was a large trembling mass  in the middle of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm Hmm Hmmmmmm


End file.
